


Can't Take My Eyes Off You

by QQI25



Series: WLW shorts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: Radana, in search of her favourite sweater, goes down and sees Mohini in it.





	Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**Author's Note:**

> title from can't take my eyes off you originally by frankie valli. i rec listening to renee dominique's cover of it tho! her songs are so Good nd soft.

You wake up alone. There’s singing coming from somewhere in the house, and sure enough, her side of the bed is cold. The air, too, is nippy, and you reluctantly get up to find your favourite sweater. A quick inspection of your closet shows it’s not there, but you could’ve _sworn_ it was clean, so you look again. Of course, it doesn’t magically appear, so you settle for another one and make your way downstairs. 

There, in the kitchen, you see Mohini making breakfast. She’s already set out mugs of tea for both of you, and she seems to be making something on the stove. The sweater you couldn’t find is on her, practically engulfing her, and you smile. 

“I see you’ve stolen my sweater again, Mo,” you tease.

“And you’re probably not gonna do anything about it, Radana,” she shoots back. You laugh and hug her from behind, slipping your hands under the sweater and resting your head on her shoulder. She shivers.

“Did you bathe your hands in ice before hugging me?” 

“Mmm, yup. Revenge. This’ll teach you not to steal.” She throws her head back, resting it on your shoulder, and laughs.

“Like _you’d_ ever be able to hold me accountable. How many of your jackets and sweatshirts and hoodies have migrated over to _my_ wardrobe?” You turn your head to take her in, her skin like warm honey and her neck exposed. She turns her head too and wrinkles her nose.

“What?”

“Nothing. Just, you look beautiful.” For once, there’s no snarky response. 

“Food’s gonna burn,” she finally says, blush high on her cheeks. “Go sit down and stop distracting me so I can finish this up.” 

“Yes’m.” You sit down in your usual spot and look out the window. It’s cloudy. Weird. You _swear_ this room seems lit up. You steal a glance at Mo and can almost _see_ the halo around her. You look around the room. Everything else seems dull. Just her, then.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been getting my names from behindthename's random name generator so far! v cool if ur struggling for names; they even do last names nd mid names
> 
> Radana - derived from Slavic element meaning "happy, willing" 
> 
> Mohini - "infatuating" in Sanskrit
> 
> i got the skin descriptor of warm honey from Vogue India bc i wanted to make sure it was like accurate nd whtnot - https://www.vogue.in/content/find-out-your-real-skin-tone/
> 
> so idk i'm tryna make my cast more explicitly diverse, bc i usually just nvr describe charas nd leave it up to reader's discretion, but is this okay? am i doing it right?
> 
> nd idk ik for me personally i'll still be flustered if a fave compliments me nd ik lotsa ppl hv trouble accepting compliments, so
> 
> also i hope my ending was able to communicate this, but radana only thinks the room was lit up by sunlight bc of mo


End file.
